


Stronger for Her

by KazueEmiko



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/M, Gyms, Light Angst, Training, Zine: Autumn Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: Strength was what he always strived to improve throughout his life. When a close call nearly claims his crush's life, Akihiko pushes himself even more, especially during his birthday.





	Stronger for Her

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thankful to have this be a part of the Akihiko Zine: Autumn Prince! Many thanks to Noctilin for putting the Zine together and giving me the opportunity to have this work be presented for his birthday!

Life moves on, doesn’t it?

The world just keeps on spinning round and round, the people on this blue planet walking in the opposite direction as if it were natural. Time and space were never given an option to pause in place. They kept on marching forward like little toy soldiers without any other purpose. Troubles that stir about in the community were blasted in all forms of media before it vanishes just as quickly as it appeared.

He balled his hands into fists.

How apathetic.

Akihiko Sanada flung his hand at the punching bag. A loud smack resonated upon impact in the gym. Then, right when he reeled it back to his side, his other hand followed a similar pattern. Another smack. Gloved knuckles dug into the thick, black surface as his punches came in succession. Sweat flew from his gleaming forehead, his eyes slanted.

It there was something he was good in, he was good at expressing his anger in a healthy fashion.

Somewhat healthy, he meant.

He was not like the other students who would curl up into a ball and allow the world to move past his still form. Akihiko was realistic with his goals— Until it came to raw strength. The desire for more power… It grew to an unbearable point after a specific incident occurred within his past. Shinjiro and Mitsuru would scold him for pushing himself, but Akihiko never listened. They weren’t wrong. He knew they weren’t. But limits were meant to be broken. Now, the seams almost burst when a person he cherished nearly walked up to death’s door.

It was his fault for not noticing the shadow. Although they fluidly transitioned from floor to floor with each encounter, he had accidentally forgotten about a sneaky shadow that launched itself at their leader. Had it not been for him summoning his Persona at the perfect moment, she would have been long gone from this world. If he had been half a second too late… He shook his head.

_‘ I have to become stronger for her… ‘_

Metallic chains rattled as his fists collided with the sturdy object.

Hamuko Arisato. That young girl… That poor young girl. She had just transferred to the dormitory and was already thrust into an important fight. Not even two months crawled by when SEES new leader status was bestowed upon her. He vividly remembered her taking the mantle without a moment of hesitation. Although Junpei was a little on edge, he and everyone else came to terms with it. Perhaps it was for the best that she had stepped up and accepted Mitsuru’s proposal.

Akihiko sharply inhaled and bounced on his two feet.

In this apathetic world, he finds solace in Hamuko. The red-haired female was a fresh of breath air when she entered in their life. Cheerful and optimistic… That sort of personality was rare in these days and age. Almost everyone looks at the cup half-empty; Hamuko looks at the cup half-full.

His white t-shirt began to sport blotches of darkness as he came down from his high. The gray-haired boy lowered his fists, his breaths fast and hard. Akihiko flipped over his hand so he could see the gloves’ palm.

_‘ Was it a blessing that she came to us…? ‘_

He firmed his lips. Hamuko’s voices echoed in his head and his thoughts that were once clouded with negativity were slowly brushed aside by a new presence. Since the day of his birth, no memories and experience could rival that of this person’s existence.

“Senpai?”

That voice… After he slid off the boxing gloves, walked over to the open locker, chugged his water, and wiped his sweat with a dry towel, the young student glanced over his shoulder.

It was none other than Hamuko. Just the sight of her unconsciously cracked a smile on Akihiko’s now-lightened features. Still dressed in her school’s winter uniform, she had both hands behind her back. His brow rose. The only time someone would ever hold such an unnatural posture would be if they were hiding something. Before he could open his mouth, she tossed out a casual question.

“Why are you training at this time?”

Despite her positive features, a tinge of concern discolored her words. Akihiko ran a hand through his own hair as he said,

“Just getting in my daily exercises. It’s no good to slack off.”

“Hm… You can’t afford to skip one day?”

“Nope.”

“Not even today?”

“Unfortunately.”

She let out a large exhale from her mouth. “Senpai is always working hard…”

_‘ To protect you. ‘_

He watched Hamuko shift on her feet. It doesn’t seem like she’ll say much afterward—

“I hope you understand that you aren’t doing this because of last week, right?”

Oh, she hit right on the nail. If a person’s tonality and sentences could manifest into physical action, he would have been slugged so hard on the face. He tried to laugh it off and motioned a hand in the air.

“Don’t be silly, Hamuko—”

“Senpai… You’re bad at lying, you know that?”

“Ha… ha…”

The atmosphere became a tad heavier than it once was. She caught him, and it doesn’t seem like there’s an escape route from this conversation. When his laughter trailed off into nothingness, the young girl tapped her foot and furrowed her brows.

“So, it is about last week.”

“…”

He bit the bottom of his lip and lowered his head. Regret was a powerful drug. Once you had one instill in you, it will follow you for the rest of your life. Withdrawal symptoms pulsed during desperate attempts to forget about the incidents. Akihiko’s knuckles became white. None of the burdens were as heavy as this one.  
As if on cue, he felt a karate chop lightly bop his head. The boxer raised his head. He was greeted with a faint smile from the girl.

“Please don’t beat yourself up. It’s not your fault.”

“…”

Noticing that he remained silent, Hamuko playfully tapped his nose.

“As long as we have each other, then I’m sure we can face the whole world together.”

“?!”

Akihiko felt his cheeks flare at the remark she tossed out. Does she know what she is saying?! He immediately concealed his mouth with a hand, his eyes shifted to the side.

“You’re not saying that without thinking, are you?”

“What are you talking about? Of course, I’m being serious!”

The way she said it almost felt as if they were lifetime partners. It could be viewed with a hidden romantic connotation, but Akihiko did his best to lower his expectation. Besides… the tiny crush that he had on her ever since she joined SEES and incorporated herself into the school was barely noticeable. Now, it was as if her words enlarged the unpredictable beast that lay dormant in his heart. He mentally quieted the growing glee that tickled his powerful organ.

As for Hamuko, when she saw him flustered, she could not help but giggle. A bit of pink discolored her cheeks too. Unbeknownst to him, she too felt a spark in her own heart. Although she did not see anyone romantically in favor of adjusting to her new double-life, it appears that the times she spent with her senpai had planted the seed of a crush. A start of a budding relationship beyond friendship awaits for them.

Akihiko cleared his throat and reverted his attention back to her. Still red, he murmured,

“If you say so.”

“Glad you agreed.”

There was a short pause. Then, an imaginary exclamation point popped on top of her head. Hamuko slipped out a small “oh!” and retracted the hand still behind her back.

“Can’t forget about this…”

It was a long, red box with yellow ribbons. Akihiko’s eyes widen as he was presented with not only a gift but with the most radiant smile he has ever seen from Hamuko.

“Happy Birthday, Senpai!”


End file.
